thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dalila (A Crocodile's Journey)
Dalila is a female egret, and a member of Bakshi's Flock. Background Kitwana's first (and at that time, the only) friend amongst the young egret chicks, Dalila could see more in him than his crocodilian habits from the beginning. Personality Dalila is a cheerful young chick with a kind heart, and she doesn't judge other animals for whatever traits or backgrounds they may have. She is the only one in Bakshi's flock, apart from Bakshi herself, who is kind to Kitwana, whom she finds cute and interesting. She is willing to stand up to those who pick on other animals, and is very smart, being the only one in the flock Mshale was unable to fool. Appearance As an egret chick, Dalila is covered in gray baby plumage, but in her case it covers even her head. Much like Kitwana, she has long black legs and tiny wings. Her eyes are dark brown. Eventually, she starts growing her adult feathers and crest, and grows a few inches taller. A Crocodile's Journey Chapter 6 Dalila makes her first appearance in chapter 6, where Kitwana approaches her, and the two are quick to befriend each other. After learning each other's name, they proceed to play together, until Mshale approaches. Realizing his intentions, Dalila tries to take Kitwana away, but Mshale stops them and proceeds to brag about his wings. Dalila doesn't believe him, but a naive comment from Kitwana unintentionally provokes Mshale, though she tells her friend not to let the older chick provoke him. Unfortunately, Kitwana grows mad when Mshale mocks his name and insults his adoptive father, and attacks. Dalila goes to fetch Bakshi, who arrives with the rest of the flock, and defends Kitwana when Mshale says he attacked him, staring Mshale had started it, but her words fall on deaf ears. She glances at Kitwana sadly as she follows the flock back to the reeds. Chapter 7 Despite the fight, Dalila sneaks off to see Kitwana, telling him she knows it wasn't his fault, since Mshale wanted to get him in trouble on purpose. When Kitwana inquires as to why Mshale has it against him, she explains his father was eaten by a crocodile, which caused his resentment towards crocodiles as a whole, or anything-or anyone-that has to do with them. She invites Kitwana to see the sunrise, and he tells her he'll ask Makuu if he can, though sadly he can't promise anything. Chapter 8 Dalila waits for Kitwana on top of a hill just before sunrise, and it doesn't take long before he joins her, having convinced Makuu to let him come in exchange of not going to the Kupatana celebration. Dalila is moved that he gave it up just to come see the sunrise with her. As the sun begins to rise behind the horizon, Dalila tells a story she heard from Rafiki about the sun and the moon. When Kitwana asks why she is such a good friend with a 'crocodile' like him, she tells him its because he's her friend; she values that he likes her for who she is and not because of looks or position. Relationships Kitwana Dalila was Kitwana's first bird friend, and his first crush, though none of them knew it at that time. Dalila doesn't judge Kitwana for his upbringing amongst crocodiles, and finds him interesting, though at times she is surprised at his reactions to provocations. Despite this, she values him as a friend and for who he is on the inside. Kitwana also values Dalila's friendship, and is willing to risk his life for her. Mshale Dalila is fully aware of Mshale's bad temper and bullying habits, so she'd rather not have contact with him at all, and is annoyed at his attempts to impress her. She defended Kitwana from Mshale and wasn't fooled by Mashale playing the victim. Trivia * Most of the flock think she'll eventually pair up with Mshale. * The reason she likes Kitwana so much is that he's not 'cut out with the same scissor' as other males. Category:Birds Category:Egrets Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:A Crocodile's Journey Category:Ladyanaconda Category:Characters